The Epidermal Cell Culture Core was established at the time of the initial SDRC application in has been heavily utilized during the past five years. The functions of the core include 1) keratinocytes) to core investigators, 2) acquisition and storage of various cell types in a cell archive, 3) provision of cell culture facilities to core center investigators, and 4) provision of training in cell culture techniques to center investigators. Utilization of the core has increased steadily during the past five years and its continued support is essential to the continued progress of the SDRC. Because of the its high utilization rate and the need for continued cell culture expertise and facilities, we have included a request for continuing support for the Cell Culture Core in this renewal application.